James Tanner
Personality James is extremely friendly and sociable. Although he makes friends almost instantly James is incredibly competitive and will fight tooth and nail in even the most trivial competitions. Being a son of Athena, James is incredibly smart a natural strategist from his mom and a voracious reader as well as student of history from his dad. His dad also taught him how to dress to impress always keeping his appearance sharp. History Andrew Tanner was an Army officer who served in Afghanistan and Iraq. During his second tour of Iraq Andrew's Humvee was hit by an IED, while he wasn't killed his injuries left him physically unable to return to combat. However Andrew is a genius when it comes to history especially history's most important battles. So the Army offered him a teaching position at West Point on those very subjects. He became very popular among his students and fellow teachers. One day an incrediblely beautiful teacher, Athena, came up to him and asked him out to lunch. On their date they discussed everything history literature politics and even battle strategy. They would continue to meet and talk like this regularly and they would do it for hours and hours until one day she just disappeared without a word. Andrew was heart broken because he had fallen in love with her. A few months later he heard a knock on his door when he answered he saw a baby on his porch with a note that explained who and what the baby was. He didn't know if he believed the note but he took the baby I and named him James. James grew up as happy and healthy as any little boy could. It was just him and his dad, he never married anyone after all who could compare to a goddess? Growing up James was just like an other kid playing sports and making friends but there where times when he would feel different he was always so much smarter and more thoughtful than the kids his age not to mention his ADD and dyslexia. Andrew wanted to instill his passion for history and strategy into his son, so fairly early on they would start playing Risk and of strategy based board games that would last for hours with father and son each trying to get the advantage on each other. James's warm personality and his smarts had made him popular and fast friends with most of the kids his age. However there were a few kids who ended up resenting him because of that. This came to a head when James was 11 and a boy named Mike came up to him trying to pick a fight. James's dad had told him to avoid fighting but to not back down if he needed to. For months James would turn the other cheek until finally one day he couldn't take it anymore. James got in his bully's face and told him to back off. Mike however didn't get th message and pushed James away. Decideding that enough was enough James punched Mike right in the jaw. He went down in one punch and never even looked James's way again. One day when he was 13 he was walking home from school with his best friend Thomas when a middle aged woman walked up to the two of them. She completely ignored Thomas and focused on James. James looked her in the eyes and saw a raw hunger and hate in her eyes that chilled him to the bone. Before James could even really comprehend what she said the woman lunged at him but James was faster and was able to dive out of her way. But the woman just kept coming after him. The next time she has able to grab a hold of James's shirt she lifted him off the ground. Just as the woman was about to kill James she burst into a cloud of dust and standing behind where the woman was Thomas and he was holding a clestial bronze dagger. He helped James off the ground and they started running off towards James home, on the way Thomas started to explain what happened that James was a demigod and that Thomas was a saytr and that the woman was a Harpy who was looking to hunt James down. When they got to the safety of the house Andrew sat down and explained his whole story to his son and told him that there was a camp that could teach him to survive against the monsters out there. So the next morning they packed a bag and drove upstate to camp half blood. It was a fairly short and uneventful trip since they lived in New York. About 2 weeks after James arrived at camp he turned 14. Weapons Bow and arrow, Celestial Bronze sword Powers Offensive #Children of Athena have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize or greatly pain another person for a short time. #Children of Athena are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive #Children of Athena are able to generate loose materials or manipulate any loose materials found around them to weave a wall. The wall obstructs the view of anyone facing them, and also blunts attacks. However, it does not stop attacks entirely, it is only capable of slowing the attacks down (possibly say that the wall will cut like a bunch of woven stuff or something ~ spiders and what not). #Children of Athena, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent attacking them will take, and and are able to dodge or parry accordingly. However, if the prediction is wrong this may cost the child of Athena dearly. Passive #Children of Athena have the innate ability of hyper-cognition. They are able to perform more complex mental operations than a normal human could achieve. They are able to process thoughts and learning far quicker than others with little cognitive effort. #Children of Athena have innate battle reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Athena are able to communicate with and command owls. If the user gives too many commands, the owls will become frustrated and disobey. Supplementary #Children of Athena have the ability to empower strength and intelligence upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry for a short time. #Children of Athena have minor telepathic abilities, making them able to telepathically communicate with their allies and read the current thoughts of an opponent’s mind. But this mind reading does not always work. #Children of Athena through telepathy are able to alter the moods of a person or group of people for a short time. They are able to make an ally calmer and more courageous or an opponent panicked or depressed. Once a target has suffered from this power, they become resistant to it for a moderate amount of time. #Children of Athena can curse an opponent, temporarily ruining their ability to formulate battle strategies for a short time. With this curse, the target would only think up rather silly and quite awful strategies. This gives the user a chance to attack or flee. Ex: The target would fake a heart attack and fall back on the ground, thinking the user would believe it and give up on the fight. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Athena, due to the strength of their minds, are gifted with the ability of clairvoyance. They are able gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses, for example beyond their normal sensory range or when unable to use their physical senses. Some techniques of clairvoyance are veridical dreaming, scrying and parasight. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Athena can curse an opponent with severe stupidity and ignorance, temporarily stripping them of their intelligence and knowledge. The curse can cause an opponent to lose their common sense, fighting skill and tactical abilities. The target could even be unsure how to swing a sword or use their powers properly. After a short time, the curse will wear off and the target will regain their intelligence and knowledge. Their minds will be resistant to further use of the curse for a moderate time and the user will be substantially drained. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Athena can turn into a normal sized owl of whichever species they select for a short period of time, allowing them flight. The user has the option to grow into a giant owl, it can be up to 2 to 3 times bigger than their size as a human. This will make the transformation more draining. As a giant owl, the user would be twice as fast as a normal owl mid-flight, be able to transport allies and possess a very loud scream. After the transformation, they are extremely drained. Unable to move and they could possibility faint. Traits #Children of Athena are normally very intelligent, wise and clever. Able to easily excel in school. #Children of Athena tend to be very adept at weaving, pottery and other crafts. #Children of Athena typically have the potential to become great soldiers, agents or generals. Able to perform remarkable feats within the Military. #Children of Athena can grow up to make great scholars, teachers, professors and scientists. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Mcmasher Category:Sean O'Donnell Category:Model Already in Use Category:James Category:Tanner (Last Name) Category:Children of Athena Category:Male Category:Demigods